Happy New Year - νкøøк
by Eidol
Summary: [BTS] • Nouvel an, nuit des bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir. Et si à la place, on faisait un bilan de l'année passée ? Bilan qui peut amener à faire des choix pour la suite. Une rencontre entre 2 hommes que tout oppose à première vue, va leur permettre de se réconcilier avec la vie.


**Hellooooo ! Me voilà de retour, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! XD**

 **Après des mois de silence radio total, je reviens pour vous publier cet OS, que j'ai écris il y a un an.**

 **C'est un pairing HxH très léger, mais vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Fanfic sur le groupe BTS, c'est du - VKOOK -**

 **Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Une heure du matin. Plongé dans la correction de son dernier chapitre, Jeon Jeongguk, jeune homme de 25 ans, n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Poussant son ordinateur portable avec les deux mains, il baissa le regard sur le chien couché à ses pieds et sourit.

 _\- Bonne année ma grosse. Je suis désolé, j'ai une heure de retard, tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière posa ses pattes sur les genoux de son maître et lui lécha le visage avec affection.

 _\- Hahahaaa, j'ai compris madame. Une dernière sortie pipi et dodo, on va au lit, j'ai assez travaillé pour ce soir. Surtout que c'est férié aujourd'hui, pas de travail,_ repris-t-il fièrement avec un sourire idiot. _Allez Kimchi, on y va ?_

Remuant vigoureusement la queue pour approuver ses dires, la belle Akita Inu blanche comme neige quitta les genoux de son maître et alla s'asseoir devant la porte pendant qu'il enfilait son manteau et prenait sa laisse. Une fois habillé, Jeongguk emmena sa chienne faire le tour du quartier, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Soufflant un nuage de buée dans l'air frais de cette première nuit de l'année, le jeune homme enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête pour préserver ses oreilles du froid glacial. L'herbe gelée craquait sous ses pas et Kimchi s'amusait à courir partout et à mettre sa truffe dans les quelques mottes de neige qu'il restait de la dernière tombée. Lâchant sa chienne pour qu'elle puisse courir plus librement, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc et l'observa. Elle se démarquait parfaitement au milieu de ce paysage urbain, et paraissait encore plus belle qu'en plein jour, illuminée par la lueur de la pleine lune.

Laissant libre court à ses pensées, il se fit la remarque qu'en ce jour de fête, promener son chien à une heure du matin parce qu'il avait travaillé jusque-là, c'était quelque peu inhabituel. Mais cette situation lui convenait parfaitement. Après tout il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les grandes soirées où tout le monde buvait, parlait et dansait jusqu'au lever du jour pour fêter la nouvelle année. Il n'en avait bien sûr pas fait part à ses parents ces derniers se seraient inquiétés qu'à seulement 25 ans il préférait passer le nouvel an seul chez lui plutôt qu'à festoyer entre amis.

A bien y regarder, il n'avait pas réellement d'amis à proprement parler, pas de longue date du moins. Ses seuls vrais amis étaient également des collègues, ou presque, et, même s'ils étaient assez proches, tous étaient en couples et passaient donc ce réveillon avec leur compagne. On lui avait bien proposé de se joindre à eux, mais il avait poliment décliné en prétextant avoir autre chose de prévu. Il ne souhaitait pas être le seul célibataire de la soirée, à passer toute la nuit avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de soju. Même lorsqu'il était étudiant, son cercle d'amis était restreint. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à être sollicité par des magazines reconnus pour profiter de ses services de journalistes en herbe, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient déserté. Encore plus lorsque le manuscrit qu'il avait envoyé avait reçu un retour positif de la part de la maison d'édition. Il aurait pourtant aimé fêter cet événement, mais s'était contenté de s'ouvrir une bière, seul, devant son émission préférée. A croire que ses amis ne souhaitaient pas qu'il réussisse dans la vie. Si toutefois il avait un jour été considéré comme tel. Il était donc devenu extrêmement méfiant et avait fait sa route seul, avec pour unique soutien celui de sa famille, ce qui lui était amplement suffisant.

A 22 ans il avait donc écrit un livre, et était rédacteur de la rubrique « Gérer vos relations » qui était publié chaque dimanche dans le journal. Il était rapidement passé rédacteur en chef, et s'occupait maintenant aussi de la rubrique « Réaliser vos rêves », qui était publiée le mercredi. Heureusement qu'il se contentait de répondre aux lettres envoyées par les lecteurs et lectrices. Il avait été inspiré en s'inscrivant à des cours de psychologie à la faculté, c'est ce qui lui permettait d'aussi bien répondre aux attentes de ses lecteurs. Mais c'était toutefois une importante charge de travail, et il y passait non seulement ses journées, mais aussi une partie de ses nuits. D'autant plus qu'il comptait sortir son deuxième livre avant l'hiver.

Soudain, Kimchi déboula comme une balle dans son champ de vision et se plaça devant lui en posture défensive, sans montrer les crocs ni même grogner, mais tout de même avec une attitude qui laissait comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas. Surpris par son comportement, Jeongguk leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme blond, probablement du même âge que lui, qui semblait assez incertain. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement méchant et encore moins agressif, mais semblait indécis, ce qui avait dû pousser sa chienne à revenir vers lui. Le jeune homme s'avança lentement, les mains bien en évidence à la vue de Kimchi et, voyant que le propriétaire de la chienne se décalait sur le banc, il s'assit au bout, avec un regard reconnaissant.

 _\- Merci, je … J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Désolé si je vous ai fait peur._

 _\- Surpris plutôt. Je fais confiance à ma chienne, je n'ai pas eu peur. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Avez-vous trop bu ?_

 _\- Oh j'ai bu oui, mais pas assez pour dire que j'ai trop bu. Je suis parfaitement lucide. Un peu trop même, marmonna le nouveau venu._

 _\- Ce sont les bonnes résolutions qui vous ont fait peur ?_

 _\- Non, plutôt le bilan de mon année en fait._

 _\- Oh. Désolé. Dites-vous que le bilan est maintenant fait, il ne reste qu'à repartir sur de bonnes bases pour la nouvelle année,_ répondit joyeusement Jeongguk avec un clin d'œil, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _\- Ouais… Oui vous avez raison ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut voir les choses ! Ils sont cons eux ! Merci … Euh … ?_

 _\- Jeongguk. Jeon Jeongguk._

 _\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Jeongguk-ssi. Kim Taehyung._

 _\- Moi de même Taehyung-ssi. J'espère que 2016 sera une année pleine de richesses pour vous, toutes les richesses. Mais pourquoi avoir dit ça, avec qui étiez-vous ?_

 _\- Attendez, pour commencer, je propose qu'on arrête de se vouvoyer, on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de différence._

 _\- Pourquoi pas. J'ai 25 ans._

 _\- Et moi 27, donc pas de « vous » qui tienne, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Mais soit dit en passant, je vous pens … Je te pensais plus vieux que moi. Ta façon de parler … On ne dirait pas que tu as 2 ans de moins que moi._

 _\- On me le dit souvent oui,_ sourit le jeune écrivain.

 _\- J'étais au bar,_ répondit alors le blond. _Avec des … « amis ». Qu'il serait plus juste de qualifier de simples connaissances en fait. Mais qui se permettent tout de même de me juger et de me faire la morale. Donc je suis parti. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me répète sans cesse que j'ai raté ma vie, que c'est honteux que je vive encore chez mes parents, que je suis un fardeau pour eux, que je ne trouverai jamais de copine comme ça … Toute façon qui a dit que c'était une copine que je cherchais, souffla-t-il en se détournant, assez bas pour ne pas être entendu. Ils prétendent tous me connaître mais ne savent rien de moi, de ma vie, de mes sentiments, de ce que j'ai vécu avant de les rencontrer. Et même encore maintenant, quand je suis avec eux, je me contente de faire acte de présence, personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à moi et …_

 _\- Donc plutôt que de les affronter t'as préféré sortir pour les fuir. C'est comme ça que tu vas bien commencer ton année. En arrêtant de voir des personnes qui ne te permettent pas d'avancer. Les personnes négatives ne te sont d'aucune utilité et ne font que te freiner. Il faut t'entourer de gens qui ont confiance en toi et qui savent parfaitement ce que tu vaux, qui peuvent t'aider à aller de l'avant._

Surpris par ces paroles venant d'un homme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, plus jeune que lui qui plus est, Taehyung l'observa plus attentivement, le détaillant.

Le visage fin et lisse, la peau claire, il avait des yeux foncés qui trahissaient son amusement, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le front et contrastaient avec sa pâleur. Suivant une mèche rebelle, il dériva et suivit des yeux la ligne de sa mâchoire, appréciant sa courbure. Les lèvres fines dessinèrent un sourire moqueur et il ferma subitement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, découvert. En soupirant, il croisa son regard et fut surpris de n'y trouver que de la malice.

 _\- T'as fini ton examen ? La vue te plaît ?_

 _\- Huhu,_ rit nerveusement Taehyung, surprenant son interlocuteur, dont le cœur rata un battement en entendant ce son frais _. Ouais. Enfin non. Je veux dire ... Désolé. C'est juste que tu te montres tellement … Condescendant … Alors qu'on ne se connaît pas et … 'fin c'est la première fois qu'on me dit des trucs pareils. En dehors de ma famille je veux dire. Donc ça me surprend._

 _\- Et t'as cru qu'en observant minutieusement chaque détail de mon visage t'allais comprendre pourquoi j'agissais comme ça,_ demanda narquoisement Jeongguk, se félicitant mentalement de sa répartie en voyant de ravissantes rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son vis-à-vis.

 _\- Ben ouais. C'est con mais oui, j'ai cru que j'allais au moins y trouver un indice._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- T'as trouvé un indice ?_

 _\- Euh … Mis à part le fait que t'as pas du tout l'air méchant, c'est tout que j'ai pu en conclure._

Satisfait, le brun fit réapparaître son sourire goguenard et observa à son tour le plus vieux, appréciant l'honnêteté et l'innocence qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Son regard très expressif dévoilait quant à lui à quel point il avait été brisé, quelques minutes plus tôt, à travers les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il devait bien avouer que cet homme dégageait un charme auquel il n'était pas indifférent, avec son grand sourire dévastateur, à redonner la vie à un mort.

Se sentant étudié à son tour, Taehyung se tortilla, gêné, et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ce simple geste perturba une nouvelle fois Jeongguk, dont le cœur rata un second battement, et qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en voyant ce bout de langue sortir de façon outrageusement sensuelle de sa prison. Inconscient de la réaction qu'il venait de déclencher, le blond se forçait à regarder ailleurs, refusant de croiser son regard pendant son inspection. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas été remarqué, le plus jeune se ressaisit et proposa à ce dernier de venir boire un café chez lui, ils seraient bien mieux installés dans son appartement, à l'abri du froid. D'abord hésitant, Taehyung se dit qu'après tout ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et il accepta, observant son cadet rattacher la laisse au collier de la chienne qui était restée sagement couchée aux pieds de son maître.

Maintenant rassurée sur le sort de cet homme étrange mais que son homme à elle avait accepté, Kimchi s'approcha de lui et lui renifla la main avant de lui lécher affectueusement les doigts. Il sentait bon. Et vu la tête de son maître, il aimait aussi. Elle se mit donc à trottiner fièrement en les suivant, laissant l'inconnu marcher à côté de son maître sans s'interposer entre eux.

Observant le manège de sa chienne, Jeongguk sourit et caressa le haut de son crâne avec amour. Elle le surprendrait toujours. Il était constamment émerveillé par la rapidité avec laquelle sa chienne arrivait à comprendre les différentes situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait. A toujours réussir à lui apporter son soutien et à lui changer les idées aussi. Ce n'était pas le meilleur ami de l'homme pour rien, il était bien content de l'avoir avec lui. Sans elle, il aurait probablement lâché prise plusieurs fois.

Captant le regard interrogateur de Taehyung, il lui expliqua qu'il avait décidé d'adopter quand il avait fini ses études et avait acheté son appartement avec les ventes de son premier livre. Et comme tout bon célibataire amoureux des animaux qui se respecte, il avait pris un chien. Au début, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se faire au caractère et aux habitudes de l'autre. Puis, avec le temps, ils avaient finis par se comprendre et avaient noué une relation très forte. Elle sentait toujours quand il avait une baisse de moral et arrivait avec un jouet, réclamant de l'attention. Ce simple geste l'obligeait à faire une pause et à penser à autre chose, ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien, et lui permettait de repartir travailler l'esprit combatif et joyeux.

* * *

Arrivés à destination, il sortit les clés de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser son invité entrer en appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce. Légèrement intimidé, le blond se retourna rapidement et enleva son blouson en voyant la main tendue du maître des lieux. Récupérant les effets du plus vieux, Jeongguk alla les accrocher au porte-manteau dans le couloir adjacent. En revenant, il s'arrêta sous les escaliers et ramena une gamelle pleine de croquettes à sa chienne qui était déjà assise à côté de son portoir et attendait avec impatience son casse-croûte. Bien élevée, elle attendit que son maître lui autorise à manger pour se lever et aller joyeusement mettre son nez au milieu des croquettes. Le brun alla ensuite chercher une bouteille d'eau qu'il remplit au robinet avant de revenir vers sa chienne et de vider l'eau fraîche dans sa gamelle.

En observant cette simple routine, Taehyung sourit, attendrit par l'attention que le jeune homme portait à sa chienne. Ce qui lui rappela douloureusement la perte de la sienne le faisant esquisser une grimace en détournant la tête. Pas assez vite cependant, et Jeongguk put remarquer le changement soudain d'expression de son invité. Il sortit les tasses sans un mot et fit couler le café, préparant un plateau avec du sucre, du lait et des cuillères, avant d'apporter le tout dans le salon.

Prenant place sur le canapé, il servit le café et but une gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur son voisin, une lueur triste au fond des yeux. Intrigué, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, avouant avoir vu sa réaction tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. A nouveau gêné de s'être fait repérer, le blond se mordit la lèvre, déclenchant par la même occasion une vague de chaleur dans le corps de son hôte, qui serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir appréciateur. Taehyung lui expliqua alors qu'en voyant la relation étroite qu'il avait avec Kimchi, des souvenirs de sa propre chienne lui étaient revenus en mémoire.

 _\- Elle est morte ça ne fait pas encore un an, tout juste 10 mois et … Parfois elle me manque vraiment. Alors vous voir tous les deux comme ça, ça m'a rappelé la complicité que j'avais avec elle. Quand elle est morte, mes parents ont refusé de reprendre un autre chien, ils avaient trop souffert eux aussi, alors ils ont décidé d'adopter un chat. Même si j'adore mon chat, avoir un chien me manque toujours … Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec des souvenirs pareils,_ sourit tristement le blond en avalant une gorgée de café à son tour, appréciant son amertume.

Touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Jeongguk appela sa chienne qui arriva dans la seconde, la gueule ouverte et la langue pendante, comme si elle souriait de toutes ses dents. D'un mouvement de la tête, il lui indiqua son invité et la chienne se dirigea vers lui, reniflant son café avec curiosité avant de reculer en éternuant, l'odeur lui ayant piqué les narines. Esquissant un sourire timide face à sa maladresse, Taehyung reposa sa tasse sur la table de salon et avança la main pour caresser le pelage de la belle Akita Inu. Ravie, celle-ci s'approcha et se frotta contre ses jambes avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux et de le regarder dans les yeux, réclamant encore plus de caresses. Attendri, le jeune homme pris la tête de la chienne entre ses deux mains et lui secoua doucement les joues avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur le museau. Toute fière, Kimchi lança un regard à son maître qui acquiesça, et elle s'allongea aux pieds du nouveau, bien décidée à faire une sieste pendant qu'ils parlaient. Incertain, ce dernier observa l'expression du brun et l'interrogea du regard.

 _\- Si ça peut t'aider, profite d'elle tant que tu es là,_ répondit-il à sa question muette _. Et si tu avais l'habitude de partir en excursion avec ta chienne, Kimchi sera ravie de t'accompagner elle-aussi. Aucun chien ne pourra jamais remplacer celui que tu as perdu, mais si ça peut te faire du bien de passer du temps avec elle, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Elle t'aime bien._

 _\- C'est vrai que parfois … Quand j'avais besoin de changer d'air, je prenais sa laisse et on partait dans les bois. Elle faisait la folle, elle adorait ça, et moi ça me calmait. Passer du temps dans la nature avec elle … C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans ces moment-là. Du calme et de l'affection. Son affection. Maintenant je sors, en marchant sans vraiment savoir où je vais, et ça ne me calme pas du tout puisque je ressasse._

 _\- Comment s'appelait-elle,_ demanda doucement Jeongguk. _Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas …_

 _\- … Makki … Elle s'appelait Makki. C'était une Spitz. La race moyenne, elle ne m'arrivait même pas aux genoux, c'était une petite boule de poils, un vrai nounours. Elle est morte lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans. Elle était souvent malade, elle avait toujours eu une santé fragile. Et puis le vétérinaire lui a découvert une tumeur aux poumons. Il a dit qu'elle pouvait rester avec nous encore quelques mois, voire quelques années, mais qu'elle aurait besoin d'un traitement, de subir des opérations pour traiter les cellules cancéreuses et que ça ne serait pas facile. Autant pour elle que pour nous, qu'il faudrait la soutenir et ne pas flancher … Je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire endurer ça, elle avait déjà assez souffert. J'ai demandé à mes parents ce qu'ils en pensaient et ils ont dit que le traitement coûtait très cher mais qu'ils pouvaient essayer. Après quelques semaines sans améliorations, ç'en était trop. Elle continuait à souffrir et ça nous fendait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Donc on s'est mis d'accord avec le vétérinaire, on a payé les frais de déplacement, il est venu à la maison. Il l'a piqué après une promenade dans les bois. Elle est partie heureuse, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle endure encore un traitement qui ne serait de toute façon pas efficace à terme._

Au cours de son monologue, Taehyung avait inconsciemment posé la main sur la tête de Kimchi qui s'était assise en entendant le nom de Makki, comme si elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Voyant qu'il ne parlait plus, elle grimpa sur le canapé d'un bond et se coucha à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Surpris par son comportement le blond ne sut pas trop comment réagir et il posa maladroitement ses mains dans la fourrure de l'Akita Inu qui lâcha un petit soupir d'aise, ravie par ce contact. Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, brillants de larmes, de son hôte.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Jeongguk s'était senti mal à l'aise, triste. Cet homme en face de lui avait déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves difficiles dans sa vie. Il venait à peine de le rencontrer et pourtant il était chez lui, devant un café, à lui raconter comment il avait perdu sa chienne. Le brun n'osait même pas imaginer sa propre réaction s'il venait à perdre Kimchi. Ses poils s'étaient hérissés à l'évocation du traitement vétérinaire, puis il avait senti les larmes monter lorsque le blond avait raconté le départ de sa chienne. Ils les avaient refoulées tant bien que mal, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il avait les yeux brillants. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune honte à être touché de la sorte par les paroles d'un presque inconnu. En voyant sa chienne monter sur le canapé et se coucher sur les genoux du blond, il s'était rapproché et avait posé une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

Sentant l'épaule se crisper sous son contact il relâcha légèrement la pression tout en laissant sa main où elle était et chercha le regard de Taehyung. Lorsque ce dernier planta enfin ses yeux dans les siens, il put y lire toute la tristesse que cette histoire avait fait remonter, ainsi qu'une pointe de surprise, probablement due à la présence de larmes dans ses propres yeux. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, l'écrivain le pris de vitesse en levant l'autre main et se rassit à côté de lui.

 _\- Je suis désolé,_ s'excusa-t-il. _Je ne voulais pas …_

 _\- Je n'ai pas été forcé,_ le coupa le plus vieux avec un sourire timide _. J'en avais besoin. Je crois. C'est la première fois que j'en parle depuis qu'elle est partie. Alors merci de m'avoir écouté. Et désolé._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mal, vraiment. Euh … Il est bientôt trois heures,_ remarqua soudain Jeongguk _. Tu habites loin ?_

 _\- TROIS HEURES ? Mais,_ s'exclama le blond, paniqué, en sortant son téléphone de sa poche _. Rien._

 _\- Rien ?_

 _\- Non rien … Je … Pas d'appel manqué, pas de message … Ils sont repartis. Sans moi. Ils …_

 _\- Peu importe, tu ne comptais pas les revoir je me trompe ?_

 _\- Euh … Non mais ils devaient …_

 _\- Vu comme ils te prêtent attention, ils n'ont probablement même pas remarqué que tu avais quitté la fête et t'ont simplement oublié. Sans vouloir être blessant, si ce sont vraiment les imbéciles que tu m'as décrit, ils sont certainement en train de dormir. Donc. Où habites-tu ?_

 _\- Dans le village voisin._

 _\- Et tu n'as aucun moyen de rentrer j'imagine. De toute façon, même si tu en avais un, aux vus de ce que tu as du descendre comme alcool, il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir. Tu vas dormir ici. Préviens ta famille quand même, pour les rassurer. Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis._

 _\- Euh … C'est que … Je ne voudrais pas déranger …_

 _\- Je vis tout seul ici, et Kimchi t'adore, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème._

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Taehyung se contenta de caresser la chienne sur ses genoux. Son hôte se dirigea vers les escaliers et il l'entendit faire des allers-retours et remuer des placards. Il lui dit alors que s'il souhaitait faire un tour dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il s'occupait de la chambre, il pouvait monter. Le blond posa délicatement la tête de la chienne sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse se lever et cette dernière le suivit du regard sans bouger d'un pouce. Il rejoignit le jeune homme à l'étage, qui lui indiquait une porte un bout du couloir, les bras chargé de draps et se dirigeait la porte à droite de celle de la salle de bain.

 _\- Je t'ai sorti une serviette, je ne sais pas si tu préfères prendre ta douche avant de te coucher ou au lever, tu fais comme tu veux. Pour dormir je t'ai mis un short et un t-shirt sur le meuble, ils devraient t'aller, si ça ne te conviens pas dis-le moi,_ cria-t-il depuis la chambre.

Souriant devant l'attention qui lui était portée, Taehyung ouvrit la porte et trouva effectivement un short de sport noir à élastique ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc, à l'effigie de Chopper de One Piece, augmentant le sourire du blond.

 _\- Et on ne se moque pas de mon t-shirt,_ entendit-il crier de la pièce à côté, ce qui le fit pouffer.

Il enleva son pull et se saisit du t-shirt lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher.

 _\- Je t'ai entendu rire,_ nota son hôte d'une voix qui se voulait dure mais qui trahissait tout de même son amusement.

Jeongguk passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour vanter les mérites de son t-shirt mais se figea dans son élan.

Au centre de sa salle de bain, qui lui tournait le dos, se trouvait un Taehyung torse nu. Et quel dos. Pas du tout de ceux à appeler les caresses. Non, définitivement pas ce genre-là. Et si ce n'était que ça … Un magnifique tatouage de dragon oriental le parcourait tout entier, et on devinait la fin du tatouage, à savoir la queue du dragon, sur la hanche gauche de l'homme pour terminer vraisemblablement sur sa cuisse. Un dessin de toute beauté qui mettait parfaitement en valeur la musculature fine de son propriétaire.

Le souffle coupé par la vue, le jeune homme réussi tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprits et s'écarta, s'appuyant contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration, en espérant qu'il était passé inaperçu.

Dans la salle de bain, le blond lui aussi avait du mal à rester indifférent. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil la tête de son hôte, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et avait été témoin du changement d'expression à la vue de son dos exposé. Troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, il enfila rapidement le t-shirt et le short avant de se diriger vers la porte et de souffler un mot d'excuse, sans en sortir, n'osant faire face à celui qui avait eu la bonté de l'héberger.

Toujours en état de choc contre le mur, le jeune auteur eu l'impression de se prendre une gifle lorsque son invité s'excusa. S'insultant mentalement, il se redressa et ouvrit la porte, les joues encore rouges, avant de s'incliner pour lui-même présenter des excuses.

 _\- Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne pensais pas que … Je suis désolé,_ souffla-t-il, vraiment confus.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave,_ murmura le plus vieux en fixant ses pieds _. Je comprendrais que ton offre ne tienne plus, je peux appeler un taxi pour rentrer._

 _\- Quoi,_ s'exclama le jeune homme, en se relevant vivement _. Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi je te mettrais à la porte ?_

 _\- Ben … La tête que tu faisais en voyant mon tatouage …_

 _\- Mais non ! Tu as mal compris, c'est juste que … C'est la première fois que je vois une personne tatouée en fait, et ton dragon est vraiment magnifique. En plus ce n'est pas courant pour un asiatique de se faire tatouer un dragon oriental,_ plaisanta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. _Mais il est parfait. Et il te va vraiment bien. C'est ce qui m'a le plus surpris, émerveillé, la façon dont la forme du dragon suit … Enfin, c'est vraiment du beau boulot, très professionnel,_ termina-t-il rapidement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point d'avouer.

Tout en parlant, Jeongguk enleva son pull à son tour, se retrouvant en débardeur, et montra son bras gauche à son invité, tatoué de l'épaule jusqu'au coude, orné d'un magnifique phénix flamboyant.

Bouche bée devant ce phénix aux couleurs chaudes et si bien réalisé qu'on le croirait réel, Taehyung se rapprocha et se saisit du bras de son hôte pour le regarder de plus près.

Sentant les mains du blond attraper son bras, le jeune auteur réprima un frisson et se concentra sur les carreaux de sa salle de bain pour éviter de penser à ce contact. Mais c'était sans compter sur les doigts fins qui décidèrent d'explorer minutieusement son tatouage, et parcoururent de haut en bas son bras, le faisant serrer les dents pour ne pas trahir son ressenti. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tourna la tête avec l'intention de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, mais se retrouva à son tour bouche bée devant l'expression adoptée par son invité. Ce dernier avait ressorti son magnifique sourire et avait les yeux brillants d'admiration. Ce mec rayonnait. Il rayonnait putain. Préférant détourner le regard plutôt que de parler, Jeongguk se contenta d'apprécier le contact en fermant les yeux, attendant que l'inspection se termine.

Ignorant tout de ce qu'il engendrait chez son hôte, Taehyung prenait le temps d'observer le phénix, appréciant chaque détail, des plumes aux yeux pétillants de vie, en passant par les flammes rougeoyantes au bout des ailes. Lorsqu'il sentit le muscle du bras se contracter, il retira ses mains, prenant tout à coup conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Confus, il se rendit compte que le brun ne le regardait même pas, qu'il gardait fixement les yeux sur le mur opposé, refusant de tourner la tête. Il avait les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, tout le corps raidi. Peiné d'être la source de son malaise, il s'excusa maladroitement, gêné de s'être laissé aller, comprenant qu'il avait été blessant. Il s'inclina devant son hôte, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et se dirigea vers la chambre préparée pour lui.

Ebahi par son propre comportement, Jeongguk le suivit rapidement et se prépara à le rattraper mais se figea sur place en voyant la porte se refermer. Frappant le mur de rage avec ses deux mains, il y appuya sa tête, se maudissant lui-même devant son manque de contrôle. Beaucoup trop troublé par les actes du plus vieux, il s'était involontairement contracté et n'avait pu se résoudre à le regarder en face, persuadé que son visage le trahirait. Sauf que le message véhiculé n'avait pas du tout été conforme à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et même s'il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à révéler l'effet qu'avait sur lui le plus vieux, il refusait de laisser la situation telle quelle. Ils venaient de se rencontrer, ils ne se connaissaient pas i peine deux heures, et pourtant, cet homme avait le don désastreux de le mettre dans tous ses états. Et il ne pourrait pas dormir s'il n'éclaircissait pas ce malentendu. Il s'écarta du mur et se laissa glisser contre la porte, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet.

* * *

De l'autre côté, Taehyung s'était lui aussi laissé glisser au sol, appuyé contre la porte. Il avait entendu le jeune homme faire de même et avait presque l'impression de sentir son dos contre le sien. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête entre les bras, il était immobile, incertain quant à la suite. Il attendait en silence, avec appréhension. En y repensant, la situation était presque ridicule. En buvant un coup avec ses soi-disant amis, il avait fini par craquer et s'enfuir pour prendre l'air. Il était tombé sur cet homme mystérieux, avait été charmé par son attitude bienveillante, et s'était retrouvé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire dans son appartement à boire tranquillement un café. Mine de rien, il s'était rapidement sentit en confiance en sa compagnie, sans doute que la présence de la chienne y était pour quelque chose. Mais le jeune homme dégageait en prime une aura de bonté à laquelle il avait eu envie de goûter. Il lui avait raconté la disparition de Makki, s'était étonné en voyant tant d'empathie dans les yeux de son hôte et finalement … S'était retrouvé dans une posture embarrassante, chacun légèrement vêtu, dans la salle de bain.

Abasourdi par sa propre témérité, Taehyung secoua la tête avant de se la prendre entre les mains, dépité par son comportement. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus prudent. D'un autre côté, s'il avait été face à la porte, son dos aurait été visible sur le reflet du miroir, ce qui n'aurait probablement pas changé grand-chose. Peu importe. Il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre d'aller aussi loin en voyant le tatouage de son hôte. Mais ça l'avait tellement surpris aussi. Déjà qu'il ne soit pas choqué par son dragon, mais qu'en plus il soit tatoué également. Et son phénix était tellement magnifique, qu'en tant que passionné de créature mythologique et de tatouage qu'il était, il n'avait pas pu résister et avait voulu l'observer de plus près. Grossière erreur.

Même si son attraction pour cet homme n'y était certainement pas étrangère, c'était prématuré. Lui-même lui avait peut-être raconté une partie de sa vie, mais il ne savait rien de la sienne. Ah si. Il avait écrit un livre. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Ça et le fait qu'il était célibataire et amoureux des animaux. Quoique, le célibataire était à confirmer, puisqu'il s'était installé dans cet appartement il y avait au moins deux ans, voire trois, si il se fiait à l'âge que devait avoir la chienne. Mais encore une fois ce n'était pas une raison. Ce n'était pas parce que lui-même était potentiellement intéressé que c'était le cas de son hôte. Il n'avait certes pas mentionné de petite amie, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Etranger à ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, Jeongguk réfléchissait toujours. Toutefois, après avoir tourné et retourné le sujet dans sa tête, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre façon d'aborder l'incident. Parce que c'était tout simplement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait craqué. Depuis maintenant deux ans qu'il était célibataire, il n'avait pas souhaité évacuer sa frustration avec une aventure sans lendemain, ce genre de relation le répugnait. Il en avait pourtant entretenu une quelques temps. Ils étaient amis, et ils s'étaient dit que c'était un bon moyen de se rendre service, une fois de temps en temps. Mais les sentiments s'en étaient mêlés. En sachant pertinemment que ça ne mènerait nulle part, le jeune écrivain avait donc décidé d'arrêter les frais, pour se préserver, et son ami n'en avait pas fait cas, restant en bons termes avec lui. Leur pseudo-histoire avait duré pratiquement trois ans, ça l'épatait encore aujourd'hui. Et Jeongguk s'était alors à nouveau retrouvé totalement libre, sans aucune attache sentimentale. Il en avait souffert, à tel point qu'il s'était refusé à se laisser atteindre à nouveau.

Mais cet homme, ce Kim Taehyung, qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer qui plus est, avait brisé en l'espace de deux petites heures des barrières qu'il avait mis des mois à construire autour de son cœur. Son innocence, ses grands yeux expressifs, son sourire difforme, son rire pur et frais … l'avaient touché, bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Même ses cheveux en bataille ajoutaient à son charme. Désespéré par son attitude, le plus jeune se pris la tête entre les mains, se maudissant de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement.

Actuellement, il ne savait toujours pas aligner deux mots, alors il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et d'y aller « au feeling » comme il le disait si souvent au boulot. Il se racla la gorge (faisant sursauter Taehyung de l'autre côté de la porte, qui se figea et ouvrit grand ses oreilles), et pris la parole.

 _\- Taehyung …_ commença-t-il timidement. _Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, je … Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect … Je ne sais pas très bien comment l'expliquer, j'ai beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas les mots, c'est assez frustrant. Et embarrassant …_ continua-t-il en bougonnant comme un enfant.

Dans la chambre, le blond inspira un grand bol d'air en suffoquant, s'apercevant qu'il avait retenu son souffle en écoutant le plus jeune parler. Il était … Embarrassé ? Et pourquoi ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Gêné que son comportement ait été blessant oui, mais embarrassé ? Il coupa court à ses divagations lorsque son hôte enchaîna.

 _\- Comment dire … En fait ça m'a plutôt étonné que tu prennes mon bras entre tes mains pour étudier mon tatouage. En dehors du fait que tu sois la première personne à le faire, je … je n'y ai pas été insensible … Et ça m'a surpris. Je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures et pourtant le contact de tes doigts sur mon bras … Bref, je voulais simplement éclaircir ce point avant la nuit, je ne voulais pas que tu ailles dormir sur un malentendu et je tiens à préciser que je sais être courtois et rester à ma place quand il …_

Se sentant basculer en arrière, Jeongguk se tut brusquement et son dos heurta le sol alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il se retrouva allongé aux pieds du blond, qui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise, n'étant pas certain d'avoir tout compris. Il s'agenouilla et plaça sa tête en vis-à-vis de celle du brun, toujours au sol.

 _\- Alors … Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi,_ demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

 _\- Bien sûr que non,_ explosa de rire le jeune auteur, incapable de se retenir devant son air adorable.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ris !? Tu te moques de moi ?_

 _\- Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que tu avais une tronche tellement comique, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Tu étais trop mignon !_

 _\- Humpf …_ marmonna le plus vieux en s'asseyant, avant de s'allonger, la tête contre celle du brun _. Donc tu ne m'en veux pas pour t'avoir tripoté le bras sans ta permission ?_

 _\- Non,_ pouffa le jeune à l'entente du vocabulaire employé.

 _\- Mais alors pourquoi tu ne me regardais pas ? Pourquoi tu étais si tendu ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me voies …_

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je devais avoir une expression très embarrassante et je n'avais pas du tout envie que tu voies ça._

 _\- Mais …_

 _\- C'est de ta faute aussi,_ repris le jeune homme en donnant un léger coup de tête à son opposé. _Si tu ne m'avais pas touché le bras comme ça, ça ne m'aurait pas troublé et on n'en serait pas là._

 _\- Oh. Donc c'est de ma faute._

 _\- Parfaitement._

 _\- Je le savais, je suis désolé._

 _\- Mais,_ s'exclama Jeongguk en se relevant subitement, _idiot ! C'était …_ Il se coupa en voyant le sourire d'imbécile heureux sur le visage du blond. _Tu te moque de moi._

 _\- Non. Mais je suis content … En quelque sorte … Je crois …_

 _\- Tu crois,_ fit narquoisement le brun en se rallongeant.

 _\- Ben ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on se connaît comme tu l'as dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Mais je dois bien avouer que tu ne m'es pas indifférent non plus donc … Je suis heureux que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Je t'ai parlé de moi mais tu ne m'as rien dit sur toi. Donc je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait._

 _\- Je m'appelle Jeon Jeongguk,_ fit doucement le brun en souriant, aimant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _J'ai 25 ans, je suis rédacteur en chef dans un journal et j'écris deux rubriques hebdomadaires qui sont très populaires, en répondant aux lettres des lectrices. J'ai publié mon premier livre il y a trois ans, et je suis en train d'écrire le second, que j'espère pouvoir sortir avant l'hiver. J'ai très peu d'amis parce que j'ai énormément été déçu par ceux que j'ai eus lors de mon cursus scolaire, qui m'ont tous laissé tomber lorsque j'ai commencé à percer. Donc je suis devenu très sélectif à ce propos, et les seuls amis que j'ai actuellement sont également des collègues, écrivains ou rédacteurs. On est assez proches et je les considère réellement comme des amis, je tiens beaucoup à eux. Ils sont trois. Et j'ai également rencontré des gens formidables sur internet, dont deux personnes avec qui je m'entends très bien. J'ai toujours pu compter sur eux quand j'avais une petite baisse de moral ou un manque d'inspiration. On peut donc dire que je compte mes amis sur les doigts d'une main,_ ironisa-t-il _. Mes parents sont adorables, mais un peu trop poules si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc je suis parti. C'était plus facile aussi pour écrire en étant au calme. Ma dernière relation remonte à deux ans, ce n'était pas réellement sérieux et elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal sur la fin, raison pour laquelle on a tout arrêté. On est resté en bons termes malgré tout et il m'arrive de le croiser lorsque je vais chez mes parents. Je n'ai rien eu depuis, je n'aime pas trop les aventures d'une nuit. Bref, je suis écrivain, j'ai fait des études de psycho qui m'aident bien pour mon travail, je suis célibataire, et j'attends de trouver le bon compagnon pour construire quelque chose de solide et durable._

Soulagé d'avoir arrangé la situation et encore plus de s'être livré, Jeongguk ferma les yeux, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

De son côté, Taehyung assimilait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre alors qu'un fait lui revint subitement en mémoire.

 _\- Six,_ dit-il fièrement.

 _\- Six ?_

 _\- Six ! Tu peux compter sur deux mains maintenant !_

 _\- Compter sur … Haaaa … Merci. Mais … Je n'avais pas l'intention de te compter sur la même main en fait,_ avança doucement le brun.

 _\- Ben tu n'as que cinq doigts donc oui. Et puis je n'ai pas dit que je voulais être sur la même main que les autres non plus,_ plaisanta l'autre en réponse.

 _\- J'aime beaucoup cette façon de penser,_ murmura malicieusement l'auteur, conquis.

Heureux, Taehyung acquiesça en silence et savoura cet instant partagé. Indirectement, ils venaient chacun d'avouer à l'autre qu'ils espéraient plus qu'une simple amitié. Et aucun des deux n'avait démenti. Le blond était vraiment heureux. Finalement, cette nuit aura fini bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé et il allait pouvoir s'endormir le cœur tranquille.

Un cliquetis régulier dans les marches d'escalier fit bouger l'écrivain qui se releva et alla accueillir sa chienne. Il souhaita bonne nuit à son invité avec une bonne humeur non dissimulé et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre avec Kimchi pour enfin aller se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Taehyung fut tiré de son sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il le chercha à tâtons au milieu des draps et oreillers et, lorsque sa main se referma dessus, il fit machinalement glisser son doigt sur l'écran avant de le porter à son oreille. Il répondit d'une voix encre pâteuse et s'assit vivement en reconnaissant sa mère au bout du fil, paniquée, personne ne sachant où il avait passé la nuit. Pas surpris, le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il avait abandonné la soirée suite à une mésentente avec les autres et qu'ils étaient finalement repartis sans lui. Mais il la rassura bien vite en lui précisant qu'il avait passé la nuit sous un toit, bien au chaud, dans un lit. Convaincue par son intonation chargée de sommeil, sa mère ne pipa mot, attendant des explications. Soupirant face à sa ténacité, le blond lui raconta rapidement sa soirée, ne tarissant pas d'éloge à propos de son hôte. En l'entendant parler, sa mère se détendit quelque peu. Il avait l'air parfaitement confiant et semblait en sécurité, bien qu'il ait passé la nuit chez un inconnu.

 _\- Et tu sais quoi maman ?_

 _\- Dis-moi …_

 _\- Ton journal que tu reçois tous les jours, c'est quoi le nom ?_

 _\- Le Sud Journalier ?_

 _\- Oui. T'aime bien les articles du mercredi et dimanche non ? Ceux où tu écris et où on te répond, t'as déjà envoyé des lettres je crois, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui, et il m'a toujours répondu, c'est un garçon très courtois. Une fois même, je lui ai envoyé une lettre un peu plus personnelle en demandant son avis et lui ai demandé si possible de me répondre de la même manière, sans passer par le journal. Il m'a répondu dans la semaine, c'est un homme fiable et sérieux, il m'a beaucoup aidée lors de cette période._

 _\- Est-ce que tu sais comment il s'appelle ?_

 _\- Oh bien sûr que non, il ne donne pas son véritable nom, il se fait appeler Neojkoo. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

 _\- Je crois que c'est chez lui que j'ai passé la nuit, maman._

 _\- Oh. Hé bien j'imagine que tu ne risques rien sous le toit d'un homme tel que lui. Il a l'air parfaitement respectable._

Satisfait d'avoir rassuré sa mère, le blond lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, mais qu'il ne savait pas encore à quelle heure il rentrerait. Apaisée de le savoir en sécurité, sa mère acquiesça et lui demanda juste d'être prudent avant de raccrocher, soulagée.

Complètement réveillé après cette conversation, Taehyung décida de se lever mais hésita soudain en se demandant quoi faire si le brun était toujours au lit. Haussant les épaules, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dans le pire des cas, il remonterait se coucher. Une fois en bas, il entendit de la musique et une odeur de pain grillé parvint à ses narines. Il vit un plateau sur le bar de la cuisine avec des confitures, du beurre, des tranches de pain et du jus de fruit. Le tout accompagné d'un verre et d'une tasse, la cafetière laissée au chaud sur son support. Il sourit devant la délicate attention et s'assit pour se faire une tartine de confiture à la fraise. Il avala un grand verre de jus de fruit puis, sa tartine entre les dents, commença à faire le tour de la cuisine pour déceler d'où provenait la musique. Il finit par s'engager dans un couloir à l'opposé de celui par lequel il était descendu de la chambre, et, guidé par son ouïe, il s'approcha d'une porte qui n'était pas fermée.

Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, il y distingua Jeongguk, plongé probablement dans la rédaction d'un article ou bien sur son livre. Il toqua à la porte et s'avança en voyant le brun se retourner et lui faire signe d'entrer.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table d'architecte, réglable pour plus de confort, sur laquelle était attablé l'écrivain. En face de la porte, une grande baie vitrée, qui laissait entrer le soleil et apportait la luminosité nécessaire pour illuminer toute la pièce, parfait pour éclairer la table de travail. De chaque côté, les murs étaient recouverts de croquis, accrochés parfois les uns sur les autres, quelques-uns en couleurs, d'autres intégralement réalisé au crayon de bois … Tous étaient signé par le même artiste. Neojkoo.

L'appel matinal de sa mère lui revenant en mémoire, Taehyung fit face à son hôte, bouche bée, en désignant du pouce les créations derrière lui. Amusé par sa réaction, Jeongguk acquiesça, confirmant être l'auteur de tous ces dessins. Puis, d'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre de se retourner, pour voir que chaque mur avait son importance. Fermant la bouche, le blond se retourna lentement et fit face à une véritable galerie de photos. Mais pas n'importe quel type de photos. Seulement des clichés de peaux tatouées. Et sur toutes les photos on pouvait lire ce même pseudo « Neojkoo ».

Il s'approcha lentement du mur pour observer les tatouages de plus près, fasciné par la précision dont le tatoueur avait su faire preuve. Chaque réalisation était criante de réalisme et donnait vraiment l'impression de vivre sur la peau de son propriétaire. Il pivota pour observer son hôte, qui arborait un petit sourire fier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, son regard fut attiré par un éclat sur la table derrière le brun. Il s'avança et y découvrit un dermographe en pièces détachées, à côté d'un chiffon, en cours de nettoyage.

 _\- Tu es aussi tatoueur,_ souffla le blond, émerveillé, des étoiles plein les yeux et son sourire reprenant place sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Ouais. J'ai oublié de préciser ça hier,_ avoua l'artiste en souriant de toutes ses dents, pas le moins du monde désolé.

 _\- C'est incroyable ! Tu dessines tellement bien ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, on sent le travail passé sur chaque croquis, tous ces traits, toutes ces marques de crayons qui ont été gommé mais qu'on devine … chaque dessin a son histoire, c'est vraiment fabuleux !_

 _\- Ravi que ça te plaise,_ rit l'écrivain.

 _\- Et tu tatoues,_ s'exclama à nouveau Taehyung en le montrant du doigt _. C'est pour ça que tu as montré autant d'intérêt pour mon dragon ? Parce que tu es un connaisseur !?_

 _\- Entre autre oui, c'est vraiment un magnifique tatouage,_ acquiesça le brun, refusant d'avouer que la simple vue du dos dénudé de son invité avait aussi joué un rôle important dans son ébahissement.

 _\- Et ton phénix, tu te l'es fait tout seul ? Ça a dû être super dur ! Comment tu t'en es sorti ?_

 _\- Je suis allé voir un tatoueur._

 _\- Ah,_ fit le blond en fermant subitement la bouche, déclenchant un accès d'hilarité chez son hôte _. Et tu es allé où ?_

 _\- Chez RedTattoo._

 _\- Oh, moi aussi !_

 _\- Oui je m'en doutais, les détails de ton dragon m'ont vraiment fait penser à sa touche, surtout ses yeux. Il a une façon très particulière de les tatouer, il aime tellement cette partie d'un animal, qu'il fait toujours tout son possible pour les rendre les plus réalistes possible. Et en y repensant, quand j'étais allé le voir pour mon phénix, il m'avait parlé d'un projet en cours qui l'enthousiasmait énormément, à propos d'un dragon oriental sur un dos. Il disait que j'étais le second à lui demander une créature mythologique extraordinaire en peu de temps, et il était ravi qu'on soit venu vers lui. Je suppose que c'était toi. Ça fera un an le mois prochain que mon phénix est terminé._

 _\- Oui ça doit être ça alors. Moi ça fait un peu plus de deux ans qu'il a été commencé. Et il aura mis pratiquement un an pour le faire intégralement, retouches comprises. Donc quand tu es allé faire le tien, on arrivait à la fin du mien. Il devait être en train de faire la tête puisque c'est la dernière partie qu'il a réalisé. Et les photos au mur, c'est tout de toi alors ?_

 _\- Pas tout à fait. Tous les modèles sont de moi oui, mais certains tatouages ont été fait chez RedTattoo. C'est lui qui m'a formé au maniement du dermographe, donc quand j'avais des demandes, je précisais que j'étais en partenariat avec ce salon de tatouage et les personnes qui me contactaient allaient ensuite se faire tatouer chez lui. Ce qui me permettait de voir comment il procédait à la réalisation sur peau de mes dessins papier. En fait, ça ne fait que sept mois que j'exerce seul. J'en ai passé quatre à ses côtés, à apprendre tout ce qu'il a bien voulu m'enseigner._

S'asseyant à nouveau devant sa table, il sortit quelques croquis d'un tiroir pour les montrer à son invité, qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son propos, son sourire trop grand pour son visage revenu en force. Sourire qui illuminait la pièce de façon bien plus chaleureuse que le soleil qui y entrait. Conquis et lancé sur un sujet qui le passionnait, le jeune tatoueur lui expliqua alors comment il avait débuté, les premiers ratés au salon, les premières réussites, la fierté qui en avait découlé … Et puis ses premiers clients. Ses clients étaient tous très satisfait de son travail, et l'avaient naturellement suivi lorsqu'il avait décidé de travailler seul. Il avait trouvé un arrangement avec le RedTattoo, et louait un local qu'il avait aménagé comme salle de tatouage. Reconnaissant envers son ancien mentor et actuel propriétaire, Jeongguk lui envoyait quelques fois ses propres clients, suivant leurs demandes.

 _\- C'est tellement impressionnant,_ murmura Taehyung _. Moi tout ce que je sais faire de mes dix doigts c'est des sculptures difformes._

 _\- On a tous quelque chose de spécial. Si tu continues à en faire, c'est que tu les aimes tes sculptures difformes non ?_

 _\- Ah oui, elles sont toutes exposées dans ma chambre, dans une vitrine, peintes et mises en situation, je les adore ! Mais elles ne rentrent pas vraiment dans les critères de beauté, donc bon, elles restent dans ma chambre, à la vue de personne._

 _\- Et des passions secrètes,_ le taquina le brun _._

 _\- Je … Chante. Sur internet. Sur un site de karaoké en ligne. Au début tout seul, puis j'ai fini par rencontrer pas mal de gens très sympas avec qui je fais des collaborations et je fais même partie d'un groupe._

 _\- Et il s'appelle comment ce groupe,_ demanda le plus jeune, curieux, faisant lui-même partie d'un groupe de karaoké en ligne.

 _\- BTS. On est les Bangtan …_

 _\- Sonyeondan._

 _\- Oui comment tu le sais, tu nous écoute ?_

 _\- Jungkook._

 _\- Oui c'est notre maknae, tu le connais ? …_

Taehyung baissa le ton en arrivant à la fin de sa phrase, le puzzle se mettant en place dans son cerveau. Jeongguk. Neojkoo. Jungkook. L'évidence se fit et il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en fixant le visage devenu rouge écarlate de l'écrivain en face de lui.

 _\- Kookie ?! C'est toi notre Kookie surdoué,_ s'exclama le blond, hilare _._

 _\- Je … Oui, c'est moi,_ marmonna Jeongguk. _Et toi tu es ?_

 _\- V ! Comme Victory ! Tu connais les autres ?_

 _\- Pas tous. Seulement trois. Jin, Rap Monster et J-Hope. Ce sont des collègues. Jimin et Suga restent des amis, mais je ne les ai jamais vus._

 _\- Ils se connaissent entre eux, je crois même qu'ils sont en couple._

 _\- Je le soupçonne aussi,_ s'amusa le jeune homme.

 _\- Ah mais … Kookie ! Sérieusement,_ répéta le blond, ayant du mal à y croire _._

 _\- Oui, c'est bon,_ grommela l'écrivain, soudain timide et mal à l'aise.

 _\- C'est vraiment incroyable … En fait on se connaissait déjà ! Et en plus de tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi aujourd'hui, tu chantes. Et diablement bien ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on t'appelle le Golden Maknae, il n'y a pas que en musique que tu es doué !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Donc, les deux amis sur internet dont tu parlais hier …_

 _\- Jimin et Suga oui._

 _\- Et les trois amis / collègues de travail c'est Jin, RM et Hobi ?_

 _\- Tout à fait._

 _\- Il faudrait essayer de se faire un vrai karaoké un jour, pour tous se rencontrer ! Enfin toi il n'y en a que deux, vu que maintenant tu me connais aussi, s'amusa Taehyung. Je proposerai ça la prochaine fois_ , décida-t-il, fier de lui.

Continuant à discuter de tout et de rien, Jeongguk apprit finalement que Taehyung travaillait dans une entreprise de téléphonie mobile, et qu'il souhaitait secrètement faire de sa passion pour ses sculptures son métier. Mais qu'il avait trop peu confiance en lui pour oser se lancer.

L'heure tournant, Taehyung l'invita à manger pour le remercier de son hospitalité. Etant le premier jour de l'an, ils se retrouvèrent dans un fast-food, à rire de leur maladresse. Recevant un nouvel appel de la part de sa mère, le blond finit par lui dire de les rejoindre, qu'elle soit rassurée une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Grognant contre la sonnerie de son réveil, Jeongguk se saisit de son téléphone pour arrêter l'alarme et s'allongea de nouveau pour prendre le temps de se réveiller et repenser à son rêve.

 **Premier janvier 2017.**

Cela faisait un an qu'il avait rencontré Taehyung. Et il venait de rêver de cette rencontre. S'amusant du tour que venait de lui jouer son subconscient, il plongea dans ses souvenirs, confortablement enfoncé dans son oreiller.

La mère de Taehyung était donc venue et avait été charmé par le brun. Elle était repartie avec son fils, en lui proposant de passer boire un café à l'occasion. Ils s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises, parfois chez l'un, parfois chez l'autre, en découvrant chaque fois un peu plus sur le passé et les objectifs futurs de chacun.

Comme prévu, lors de la connexion suivante, V avait ouvert une conversation, annonçant qu'il avait rencontré Jungkook par hasard. Ayant entendu parler de ce réveillon, Jin, Rap Monster et J-Hope l'avaient chaleureusement salué. La discussion lancée, le blond avait alors demandé à Jimin et Suga où ils habitaient et, lorsqu'il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient pratiquement voisins, il leur avait parlé de son idée. Tous avaient été emballé par la proposition, et s'étaient donné rendez-vous le mois suivant au karaoké BHE, non loin de chez le maknae. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour se retrouver chez lui afin de ne prendre que deux voitures pour aller chanter.

La soirée avait été mémorable. Ils avaient eu la confirmation que Jimin et Suga se fréquentaient, et avaient levé leurs verres pour eux. Puis ils avaient levé un second verre pour célébrer cette réunion de groupe et remercier V pour l'initiative. Chacun s'était présenté et tout s'était déroulé dans une excellente ambiance.

Taehyung avait pu faire la connaissance de Kim Seokjin (Jin), 30 ans, cuisinier-écrivain, Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster), 28 ans, photographe journaliste et Jung Hoseok (J-Hope), 28 ans, journaliste en ligne. De leur côté, ses collègues avaient enfin pu rencontrer le fameux Kim Taehyung dont ils avaient tant entendu parler.

Et ils avaient tous fait la connaissance de Park Jimin et Min Yoongi, respectivement 27 et 29 ans. Jimin était mannequin et Yoongi photographe professionnel. Ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'un shooting pour une campagne de publicité et avaient très vite sympathisé.

 _\- Y'a pas un truc qui a sonné,_ demanda une voix pâteuse de sommeil à sa droite, interrompant son retour en arrière.

Jeongguk sourit en voyant une tête blonde émerger des couvertures, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- C'était l'alarme. Il est 11 heures. Tu sais qu'on est invité chez tes parents à midi ?_

 _\- Mmmh …_ marmonna sans grande conviction son compagnon.

 _\- Et chez les miens ce soir._

 _\- Mmmh … On a encore du temps pour dormir._

 _\- Taehyung …_

 _\- Chuuuut … Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu,_ bailla le plus vieux, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

 _\- C'est à se demander lequel est le plus vieux des fois,_ se moqua-t-il _. J'appelle Kimchi si tu ne bouges pas, fainéant._

 _\- … T'oseras pas …_

Pouffant devant cette certitude, Jeongguk attendit une minute. Le blond se rendormait déjà. Soixante petites secondes seulement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et appeler sa chienne. Ravie, l'Akita Inu arriva au pas de course et sauta avec joie sur le lit, fourrant son museau et sa truffe froide dans le cou de son deuxième patron.

\- _Guk_ ', s'exclama ce dernier en grognant devant le peu de considération de son compagnon.

Mais il changea rapidement d'humeur devant la joie contagieuse de Kimchi et son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsque son regard se posa sur Jeongguk qui les observait avec une infinie tendresse. Sa mission achevée, la chienne redescendit pendant que ses maîtres se préparaient. Alors que l'écrivain enfilait une chemise blanche, le blond laissa ses yeux dériver sur le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet droit. Un bracelet qui faisait écho au sien sur son propre poignet droit.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait emménagé chez le jeune tatoueur, et neuf qu'ils étaient officiellement ensembles.

Leurs amis avaient appris la nouvelle avec joie, tout comme leur famille et il s'était enfin sentit à sa place. Il était heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait finalement réussi à vaincre sa peur et à exposer ses sculptures, qui avaient eu un succès phénoménal. Il se levait tous les matins pour faire quelque chose qu'il adorait, se réveillait à côté d'un homme exceptionnel, il était comblé.

 _\- Tu comptes te sortir du lit un jour où je dois aller chercher un vase,_ demanda malicieusement Jeongguk.

 _\- J'arrive, j'arrive, c'est bon, je ne te mettrai pas au défi une seconde fois, ne rêve pas trop,_ s'amusa le blond.

 _\- Oh arrête, t'adore les réveils comme ça Tae, avoue !_

 _\- Humpf … Je préfère quand c'est toi qui me réveilles …_

 _\- Oh, vraiment,_ questionna l'auteur, taquin.

Il s'approcha langoureusement du lit, sous le regard gourmand de son compagnon, et se pencha en avant jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et caressa celles de son vis-à-vis avant de se détourner et de sortir de la chambre.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte pour faire face à un Taehyung médusé par son comportement et lui fit un signe de la main.

\- _La suite au prochain épisode Tae_ , se moqua-t-il en s'enfuyant pour éviter l'oreiller.

 _\- Guk' ! T'abuses !_

 _\- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller au lieu de râler, le prochain épisode c'est dans cinq minutes dans la cuisine, si tu rates le début tu n'as pas de replay,_ cria-t-il depuis les escaliers.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon sauter du lit et se précipiter dans l'armoire pour dénicher de quoi se vêtir. Ils seraient peut être en retard chez les Kim finalement. Il haussa les épaules et pencha la tête en arrière en sentant les doigts fins de son compagnon se faufiler sous sa chemise. Il dira que Tae refusait de se lever, tout le monde y croira.

* * *

 **Re ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ça soit pour me parler de choses qui vont ont dérangé ou pour chanter mes louanges XD C'est toujours agréable d'échanger avec les lecteurs et de connaître leur ressentis, alors n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je ne mords pas, ou presque, mais à travers un écran, vous avez vraiment rien à craindre XD**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles publications ! =D**

 **Love sur vous**


End file.
